concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paleo 2010
FROM JULY 19-24, 2010 6 stages 195 concerts and shows 230,000 spectators 16.00 hectares 4,399 volunteers Poster designed by Philippe Comte After a memorable evening organised in the town centre of Nyon for local inhabitants on Saturday 17th (including the poetic charm of Perle) a very colourful 35th edition of the Festival got off to a flying start on Tuesday with N*E*R*D, Iggy and the Stooges, Motörhead and NTM all scorching the boards of the Grande Scène. In addition to the folk legends Crosby, Stills & Nash and Hugues Aufray, the class of Charlie Winston and the timeless energy of Indochine, a multitude of young talent and musical discoveries were on show to audiences packed in front of the Festival’s stages. Asaf Avidan and the Mojos, John Butler Trio, Two Door Cinema Club, Beast, Foals and Brother Ali were acclaimed by crowds won over by their grace, their eclecticism, their enthusiasm, their explosive creativity and their groove. French chanson was represented by two of its most remarkable icons - Jacques Dutronc and Alain Souchon – and held its own, centre stage, in brilliant fashion. The Swiss scene confirmed its excellent health in vibrant style, providing a quarter of all artists appearing on the Festival’s main stages. The emotion of Laure Perret, the lyricism of My Heart Belongs Cecilia Winter, the noise rock of Disco Doom and the complex electro of Filewile demonstrated that quality can sometimes rhyme with quantity. The Village du Monde, adorned with its three majestic necklaces bearing the colours of Southern Africa, was a fitting showcase for some of the finest talent of this vast region : the legendary Mahotella Queens and Hugh Maskela, the urban young guard of 340ml and Freshlyground, provided a veritable cultural panorama for visitors to the Village. La Ruche lived up to its reputation as one of the Festival’s key performing areas, with a full programme of circus arts and street theatre in a setting that oozes poetic charm. The Cabine à Trombines, one of the projects for the 35th initiated by Eddy Mottaz, produced 1,200 portraits of festivalgoers during the 6 days of the event. Artists -M-, 340ml, Ad Break (Pause Pub), Alain Souchon, Aloan, Amarante dans "Le Songe de la Forêt", Archive, Arias from Rossini by M. E. CENCIC, countertenor, and L'OCG directed by G. G. Calvo, Asaf Avidan, Asaf Avidan & The Mojos, Baddies, Barcella, Beast, Ben Sharpa, Benjamin Biolay, Brother Ali, Cap Indigo, Carrousel, Chapelier Fou, Charlie Winston, Cie Acidu in "La chorale de St-Fulbert", Cie Carabosse in "Chez Cocotte", Cie D’Outre Rue in "I Nucléaire You (I.NY.)" (I nuke you) , Cie Progéniture in "Aujourd'hui n'est pas demain", Cie Progéniture in "L'AQUA SWING BAND", Cie Une de Plus in "Trois", Cie Une de Plus in “Le Théâtre de la Greluche, version longue”, Cie d'Outre-Rue in "Petite Prophétie Urbaine", Crosby, Stills & Nash, Da Silva, Damily , Danakil, Diam's, Digital Natives, Disco Doom, Dizu Plaatjies, EJ von LYRIK, Fai Baba, Fanfare Burlesque d'Intervention alias F.B.I., Fanfarlo, Filewile, Foals, Freshlyground, Frédéric Galliano and The African Divas, Féfé, Gaëtan Roussel, General Elektriks, Gentleman & The Evolution, Gurrumul, Gush, Hemlock Smith, Hindi Zahra, History & Geography, Hocus Pocus, Hugh Masekela, Hugues Aufray, IMBEWU-Suisse, Iggy and the Stooges, In images, Indochine, Inna de Yard, Iziko Lo Lwasi Craftworkers, Jacques Dutronc, Jamiroquai, John Butler Trio, Johnny Clegg, Junior Tshaka, Jérémie Kisling, Kap Bambino, Klaxons, Kya Bamba, La Fête des jeux, Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Laure Perret, Laurent Garnier "LIVE", Le Peuple de l'Herbe, Les Arrosés in "Les Wells Brothers", Les Cornaqueurs, Lindigo, Maboul Distorsion in "Parallèles & Bipèdes, un nouveau cirque à tendance cartonneuse", Madjo, Mahotella Queens, Mark Berube, Mark Kelly, Masks of fire, Milow, MoZuluart, Motörhead, Mr Oizo, My Heart Belongs To Cecilia Winter, MyKungFu, Männerchor du Nord, N*E*R*D, NTM, Nouvelle Planète, Okou, Olivia Ruiz, Organic Jazz Corporation invites Pat Sefolosha, Paolo Nutini, Phoebe Killdeer & The Short Straws, Pierre Lautomne, Piers Faccini, Plasticiens Volants, Plastiscines, Playdoe, Private Garden, Puggy, Rectangle, Renan Luce, Revolver, Rosie Volt in "La natür c'est le bonhür", SANCCOB Foundation, Saez, Sens Unik, Shantel & Bucovina Club Orkestar, Solange La Frange, Staff Benda Bilili, Stevans, Switcher Foundation, Sylvie la maîtresse décolle, The Awkwards, The Experimental Tropic Blues Band, The Giant Robots Sixties TV Show, The Heavy, The Narcicyst, The Rambling Wheels, The Red Fires, The Very Best, Théâtre Onirique dans "Drum’n Fire", Théâtre Onirique dans "Le Cirque Cheap", Two Door Cinema Club, Ubuhle be Afrika, Vitalic V Mirror live, We Have Band, Workshops, dance and crafts, Yann Lambiel, Yuksek, Ärtonwall feat. Malcolm Braff